


Cut To The Chase

by HDO



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDO/pseuds/HDO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So, I knocked you up,” Danny started, talking towards her belly. “Turns out that fortuneteller wasn’t such a quack after all, what with the fruitful union predictions."</i>
</p>
<p>Danny has a special question for Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut To The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this little ficlet after the season 3 episode when the fortuneteller comments to Danny and Kono that they're basically going to have a lot of babies (foreshadowing!?!?). And then recently I learned that my sister is pregnant and OHMAHGAHD I'm going to be an auntie!!1 And there have been new Danny/Kono fics cropping up lately, which I heartily approve of, because I like the pairing and always wish there was more of it. So anyhow, with all of these motivations, I was like, I gotta write this thing.
> 
> But warning, this is so cheesy you can cover your nachos in it. Like. Seriously. I really outdid myself on the corny factor with this one. Enjoy!

“Look, I, uh, wanted to ask you a question,” Danny said to Kono in a hushed voice, the two of them hiding out in Kono’s tiny kitchen at Danny’s request. All the other guests had already left, but Steve, Chin, Grace, and Catherine were still cleaning up in the living area, talking and laughing loudly.

“Okay, shoot,” Kono answered. She smiled at Danny's flustered expression fixated on her impressive bump and the way his hands delicately cradled it. 

“So, I knocked you up,” Danny started, talking towards her belly. “Turns out that fortuneteller wasn’t such a quack after all, what with the fruitful union predictions. And that’s _wonderful_ ,” Danny added hastily with a hand flail. “I can’t _wait_ to meet our twins. But, please know that what I want to ask you doesn’t have anything to do with this. Okay, maybe a little. What I mean is, this has only made me realize even more how much I love you.” He let out a jittery breath, still looking down and absentmindedly rubbing his hands over her belly.

Kono put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up to look her in the eye. “You know I love you too, but please put us both out of our misery and cut to the chase. What do you want to ask me?” Her tone was slightly cutting, but her affectionate grin belied how she really felt. He visibly relaxed and mirrored her with a toothy grin of his own, face flushed with nerves but looking appreciably calmer.

“Right,” he replied crisply, but his eyes were still crinkling at the corners. 

Just then, Kono saw over Danny’s shoulder Steve, Chin, Grace, and Catherine appear in the kitchen’s entryway. Steve froze and put a hand up to the others as a silent command to stand where they were, like they were out in the field and he had just sighted a suspect. 

“They’re watching, aren’t they?” Danny asked Kono matter-of-factly, still looking straight at her. 

Steve let out a laugh, then sagged casually into the entryway frame, throwing an arm over Grace’s shoulders. “Hey buddy, don’t let us stop what you’re doing. Go ahead, we’ll wait.”

“You heard the man. On with the show,” Kono taunted playfully.

“Alright then, here we go,” Danny said with a nervous laugh, looking off to the side as he reached into his pocket, the same pocket he had checked again and again throughout the baby shower. 

He pulled out a ring, a plain silver band with a tiny white pearl, and held it between them. 

“Kono Kalakaua." His blue eyes searched hers, his expression tender and earnest. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“Aren’t you going to get down on one knee, at least?” she teased.

“Humor me, babe,” Danny said evenly, smile tight with exasperation. “You tower over me as it is, and then you’re wearing those wedgie things.”

“You mean wedges,” Kono replied, stifling a laugh.

“Babe,” Danny said tersely.

Kono abruptly leaned forward and kissed him, his hand holding up the ring bumping into her sternum. He immediately melted into her, his free hand moving to her lower back to pull her belly snug to his. 

She pulled back and leaned her forehead onto his, looking into his eyes. “Yes, I would love nothing more than to marry you.” 

As their audience burst into cheers, Danny laughed against her mouth as he kissed her, and kept kissing her as their hands met between them and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Within moments, they felt their family wrap their arms around them in a giant group hug, still cheering and laughing right in their ears.


End file.
